Chroniques nord-américaines
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Connaît-on vraiment Canada, États-unis et leurs (immenses) familles? Si la réponse est non, venez rencontrer les Jones, les Williams et les Tremblay, qui vous montreront qu'un Américain, un Canadien ou un Québécois, ça fout le bordel... même avec une nation!
1. Majordome

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème : <strong>Majordome.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Richard/Mississippi | Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Henri/Londres | Blake/Texas | Adlar/Delaware.  
><strong>MA :** Coucou! Voici le premier chapitre de "Chroniques nord-américaines"! Le concept est simple; avec un thème et au minimum un personnage nord-américain, j'écris quelque chose. Parfois, il risque d'avoir une contrainte temporelle et/ou des dialogues en anglais et/ou autres contraintes en tout genre. Il y en aura 104, soit deux par semaine. De préférence le lundi et le vendredi.  
>Quant au thème d'aujourd'hui, hommage à Aristo-barjo... et parce que j'aime aussi "<em>Kuroshitsuji<em>".

Occupé à écouter son film préféré, même s'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il adorait _La Couleur des Sentiments_, Richard ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant son portable vibrer et sonner dans sa poche. Rapidement, il met son film sur pause et répond.  
>« Richard Jones, Mississippi, que puis-je pour vous? »<br>-Richard? C'est Alfred!  
>-Père? , s'étonne le jeune homme. Pourquoi vous m'appelez?<br>-J'ai un service à te demander, commence le Pays de la Liberté. Vois-tu, le Premier ministre britannique et Arthur viennent dîner à la Maison Blanche pour affaires, et la dernière fois, Arthur a réussi à convaincre Henri de faire le majordome.  
>-Comment il a fait?<br>-Aucune idée, et je m'en balance. Du coup, mon patron m'a demandé de convaincre un de mes États de le faire.  
>-Bon..., soupire l'État du Sud, vous n'allez sûrement pas demander aux femmes de faire le majordome...<br>-Si je le fais, elles vont surtout me traiter de sexiste.  
>-Les nombreuses têtes brûlées qu'a notre famille sont évidemment à exclure, continue-t-il. Il ne reste que Blake, Adlar et moi. Et on n'oublie Adlar, il est trop timide. Avez-vous demandé à Blake?<br>-T'as envie, toi, de te faire servir par un mec deux fois plus grand que toi? , réplique avec amusement Alfred.  
>-Non, avoue franchement Richard. Il a beau être un gentilhomme, sa taille est plutôt un handicap, dans cette situation. Ce qui ne laisse que moi. Et pardonnez-moi, père, mais je refuse de m'abaisser au rang de domestique.<br>-Je te donne vingt dollars si tu le fais.  
>Un silence s'installe entre les deux Américains.<br>« Quand est-ce que Arthur et Cameron viennent? »

**M/A : **Vous pouvez également m'en suggérer, mais ils viendront tard dans l'année.  
>Prochain thème; basket-ball.<p> 


	2. Basket-ball

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning : <strong>Aucun  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Basket-ball.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Glenn/Toronto | Lyon/Ontario | Bryan/Ottawa | David/London.  
><strong>MA :** Le basket-ball a été inventé par un Canadien, raison pour laquelle j'imaginais plus des Canadiens dans cette situation que des Américains.

* * *

><p>Comme souvent, Glenn a invité ses frères à venir jouer au basket-ball chez lui.<br>Répondant à l'appel, David, Lyon et Bryan sont venus, prêts à se défouler sur un pauvre ballon qui n'avait rien demandé.  
>Les quatre Ontariens se divisent en deux équipes, puis commencent une partie qui devient peu à peu de plus en plus violente.<br>À un moment, David saisit le ballon et le lance vers le panier...  
>... mais le rate, le faisant rebondir sur le mur...<br>... et fracasser la fenêtre de la maison annexe à la cour.  
>« <em>babo ui jag-eun jong , i han dal eseo se beonjjae sigan-ibnida ! dangsin-eun na-ege i sigan-eul jibul hal geos-ibnida ! <em>», fait en coréen une vieille voix d'homme enragé, depuis cette même fenêtre.  
>-Il a pas l'air content..., fait remarquer Bryan.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? , fait David.  
>-Mon coréen est un peu rouillé, commence Lyon, mais il me semble qu'il nous traite de petits cons, que c'est la troisième fois en un mois et qu'on va la lui payer, cette fois.<br>-Et vous allez m'aider à la payer, hein? , questionne Glenn, apeuré à l'idée de confronter seul son vieux voisin coréen. Ses trois frères le fixent, puis secouent la tête.  
>-Bande de lâches!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Si j'ai choisi cette nationalité, c'est parce qu'il y a une importante communauté coréenne à Toronto. Oh, et bonne année!  
>Prochain thème; centre commercial.<p> 


	3. Centre commercial

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Centre commercial.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Albert/Alberta. Mention de Ben/Massachusetts | Talasi/Saskatchewan | Matthew/Canada.  
><strong>MA :** Le plus grand centre commercial du monde est à Edmonton (Alberta).

* * *

><p>L'une des activités préférées des filles, c'est magasiner. Bon, bien sûr, certains garçons adorent aussi le shopping, comme Ben. Ça, c'est une autre histoire.<br>Néanmoins, et c'est ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que même les nations féminines adorent cette activité.  
>Du coup, quand celles-ci ont demandés à Albert de les accompagner à une virée de magasinage à son centre commercial, le cow-boy canadien n'a pas pût le leur refuser.<br>Le lendemain, il a dû demander à Talasi de s'occuper de son ranch à sa place, tant il était épuisé par cette journée.  
>« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de faire ça... », grommelle-t-il, couché dans son lit et incapable de se lever, tant il n'a plus de force. « La prochaine fois, je leur dis d'aller voir Matthew! »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Pauvre Albert...  
>Prochain thème; football.<p> 


	4. Football

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Football.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les jumeaux sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada.  
><strong>MA :** Il existe le football américain et le football canadien, qui est comme le précédent mais en plus sévère.

* * *

><p>Alfred et Matthew s'assoient dans l'herbe, haletants et en sueur à cause de leur partie de football. Cependant, le représentant des États-unis se couche, complètement lessivé par ce jeu. Il ne se souvenait pas que le football fût à ce point sévère et demandait tant d'énergie.<br>« Eau? », demande Matthew, en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.  
>-Une piscine plutôt, réplique Alfred, dont la voix faible prouve son état de fatigue.<br>-Y'en a une, mais 'faudra marcher.  
>-J'bouge pas, j'ai les membres en Jell-o.<br>-'Faut boire, sinon tu vas te déshydrater.  
>-Passes-là moi, ta maudite bouteille!<br>Aussitôt, le Canadien obéit, avant de boire la sienne. Tout en avalant une longue gorgée d'eau, le Pays de la Liberté détaille son jumeau. Étonnamment, celui-ci semble à peine épuisé. Certes, il a le souffle court, les joues rouges et la peau couverte de sueur, mais pourtant, il paraît plus endurant que lui. Ce qui n'a aucun sens.  
>« Dis... tu fais souvent du football? »<br>-Pas souvent, je préfère le hockey, répond Matthew.  
>-Je sais, mais c'est bizarre que tu sois moins fatigué que moi..., explique Alfred.<br>-Peut-être que c'est parce que cette sorte-là, j'y suis habitué, propose le Pays de l'Érable.  
>-Cette sorte-là?<br>Matthew le regarde, d'abords du coin de l'œil, puis franchement.  
>« C'est du football canadien qu'on vient de faire, pas de l'américain. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Quelqu'un a déjà imaginé Canada dans cet état? Moi, si, et je vous assure que c'est fantastique, comme image mentale!  
>Prochain thème; lien de parenté.<p> 


	5. Lien de parenté

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Lien de parenté.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les jumeaux sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Drew/Niagara Falls.  
><strong>MA :** La ville de Niagara Falls est située directement sur la frontière canadienne et américaine. Du coup, on dit souvent en blague que ces deux pays se disputent sur l'origine de cette splendide petite ville.

* * *

><p>« C'est ma sœur! »<br>-Non, ma fille!  
>-Ma sœur!<br>-Ma fille!  
>Drew observe cette sempiternelle dispute, suivant par réflexe des yeux les répliques traditionnelles entre Alfred et Matthew, comme une partie de ping-pong verbal. Elle soupire, retournant plutôt son attention vers son milk-shake.<br>Même dans un bar laitier, il faut qu'ils se battent sur le lien de parenté entre eux et elle...  
>« Je te signale, Alfred, qu'elle ressemble plus aux Williams qu'aux Jones! »<br>-Ah vraiment? Tu préfères mettre en avant les minuscules ressemblances entre elle et toi?  
>-As-tu vu la couleur de ses yeux? Ils sont violets, pas bleus!<br>-Pfft, n'importe quoi! Elle a peut-être leur couleur, mais côté vision, c'est de mon côté! Elle est aussi myope que moi!  
><em>Depuis quand être myope, c'est être Jones?<em> , se questionne-t-elle, en lâchant un énième soupir.  
>« Bon, ben désolé les gars, mais moi, je fiche le camp. », déclare Drew, en se levant pour quitter le bar laitier. Aussitôt, les jumeaux cessent de se relancer des bêtises, pour la dévisager.<br>-Hein? , s'exclament-ils en même temps.  
>-Quand vous serez capables de ne pas vous disputer à mon sujet, vous reviendrez me voir. Moi, j'ai une visite guidée de mes chutes à aller faire.<br>C'est donc sous les regards perplexes des deux nations nord-américaines que la Ville des Cascades s'en va, incapable de supporter d'avantage leurs enfantillages.  
>Et ensuite, on se demandait pourquoi elle avait pris le nom Sullivan, plutôt que Williams ou Jones...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Pauvre Drew... Elle est courageuse, quand même. Ah, et pour ceux qui se le demandent, Niagara Falls est bel et bien une ville canadienne. C'est juste qu'Alfred est jaloux (je dit n'importe quoi, mais 'faut une raison... non?).  
>Prochain thème; Oktoberfest.<p> 


	6. Oktoberfest

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Léger PruVan [Prusse/Vancouver].  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Personnages soûls.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Oktoberfest.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Dialogues en anglais.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Matthew, Ludwig et Gilbert sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Matthew/Canada | Ludwig/Allemagne | Gilbert/Prusse | Molly/Vancouver. Mention de Glenn/Toronto | Lyon/Ontario.  
><strong>MA :** Le plus grand Oktoberfest hors d'Allemagne est situé à Kitchener-Waterloo (Ontario). Et il est très connu que les Canadiens aiment faire la fête et boire.

* * *

><p>On sait tous que les frères Beilschmidt adorent boire de la bière.<br>Et ce que l'entourage européen de Matthew sait aussi, c'est que ce dernier adore également en boire.  
>C'est d'ailleurs pour célébrer l'Oktoberfest que Matthew a invité Ludwig et Gilbert chez lui. Ils n'ont bien sûr pas refusés.<br>Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Plus les heures s'écoulent, plus l'Allemand, le Prussien et les Canadiens (car, naturellement, plusieurs Williams sont venus y assister) sont soûls.  
>Après une énième chope de bière vidée, Ludwig jette un regard autour de lui, très détendu. Il se serait presque cru chez lui, à cause des nombreuses personnes autour de lui qui portent des costumes traditionnels bavarois. D'ailleurs, un peu plus loin, il aperçoit Lyon et Glenn, justement vêtus ainsi, qui s'amusent librement, visiblement très éméchés.<br>Puis, son regard tombe sur son frère, assis au côté d'une jeune fille à peine majeure. En détaillant celle-ci plus attentivement, il remarque ses yeux violets et son visage lui rappelant vaguement celui de Matthew.  
>« Hey, Matthew, it's don't your little sister, there? », signale-t-il au Pays de l'Érable, qui se trouve aussi à être son voisin de table.<br>-I have too many sisters…, se plaint ce dernier, même si c'est très faux, vu le ton amoureux qu'il a pris pour le dire.  
>-But it is with that you're coming?<br>-My little Molly! , répond-t-il, en s'étirant vers l'arrière...  
>BANG!<br>... quand il tombe à la renverse, se cognant lourdement la tête sur le plancher du bar. Personne, sauf Ludwig, ne voit la scène. Par contre, en tombant, le Canadien obtient une vue parfaite sur Gilbert et Molly. Ceux-ci, pour une raison qui doit sans nul doute comporter une bonne part d'alcool, sont en train de s'embrasser.  
>« Gilbert Beilschmidt! »<br>En entendant son nom, le Prussien albinos cesse d'embrasser la Vancouveroise, pour voir qui l'a interpellé. À peine tourne-t-il la tête qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, le col de sa chemise serré par un Matthew Williams enragé.  
>« You kiss again my little sister, and I'll kill you! Did you 'derstand, stupid german hosers?! »<br>Autre chose à savoir sur le représentant du Canada : il est très protecteur avec ses soeurs... particulièrement quand il est soûl comme un cochon.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Leçon du jour les petits amis; faites attention quand vous draguer/sorter/coucher avec une Williams, car vous aurez le grand frère de celle-ci sur le dos.  
>Prochain thème; vêpres.<p> 


	7. Vêpres

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Vêpres.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Michael/Montréal.  
><strong>MA :** Oui, je sais, il est un peu tôt [17h00 chez moi = 23h00 en France], mais bon, mieux vaut tôt que jamais. Comment ça, c'est pas la bonne expression? On s'en fout! Sinon, c'est la première apparition de l'un de mes OCs québécois dans cette fic! Trop contente!

* * *

><p>Il existe une chose que Michael aime faire plus que tout au monde.<br>Ce n'est ni d'aller draguer dans l'un de ses bars gays, ni d'assister à un concert de rock ou de jazz.  
>Ce n'est pas non plus d'aller faire du magasinage dans le RÉSO ou un tour dans ses nombreux musées.<br>Et ce n'est sûrement pas d'aller faire le gamin à La Ronde.  
>Ce qu'il aime plus que tout, c'est de s'installer sur son balcon, un café à la main, et d'entendre les cloches de ses églises sonner vêpres.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** L'un des surnoms de Montréal est la "Ville au Cent Clochers", car on y trouve de nombreuses églises. Le RÉSO, c'est le centre commercial sous-terrain de Montréal (il est trop top!), La Ronde c'est le parc d'amusement, il y a un célèbre festival de jazz à Montréal et elle est effectivement la "Capitale du Rock" (vérifier si vous me croyez pas...). Sinon, merci de commenter!  
>Prochain thème; robe de mariée.<p> 


	8. Robe de mariée

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>T+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Mention de GasCé [Gaspésie/Percé].  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Sacres.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Robe de mariée.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Samuel/Québec | Michael/Montréal | Chantal/Beauce | Laurie/Lanaudière | Françoise/Laval | Agathe/Gaspésie | Alys/Ville de Québec. Mention de Jacques/Percé | Jean/St-Jean-sur-Richelieu | Gabriel/Matapédia.  
><strong>MA :** Pendant un cours de théâtre, un des garçons de ma classe a mis une robe de mariée qui lui allait à merveille. D'ailleurs, pour vous apprendre le français québécois (et vous écorcher les yeux...), toutes leurs paroles et leurs pensées sont... en français québécois! Bon décryptage!

* * *

><p>« Pensez-y même pas, les sœurs! », crie Samuel, les bras croisés sur le torse, secouant vivement la tête.<br>-'Puis quand j'suis une fille, moé? , s'étonne Michael.  
>-'Puis qu' t'a commencé à courir 'près 'gars, câlisse! , réplique le Québécois.<br>-Pas d' gros mots! , s'exclame Chantal, en foudroyant son frère du regard, en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de Laurie. On a une enfant 'vec nous autres! Pis en plus, on va célébrer un mariage!  
>-'Scusez-moé..., grommelle-t-il, par pur réflexe. Tous les Tremblay, ainsi que quelques Williams, sont réunis dans la petite ville de Percé, pour une occasion qui veut amplement le déplacement : le mariage de Agathe et Jacques. Jean, le marié et son fils sont déjà à l'église, tandis que la mariée, ses soeurs et deux de ses frères (en l'occurrence, Samuel et Michael) sont encore chez la maison du couple, occupés à aider aux derniers préparations.<br>Tout se déroulait très bien : les filles s'occupaient des choses purement féminines, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient.  
>Sauf qu'après les compliments sur la magnifique robe de mariée de Agathe, Michael n'a pût s'empêcher de proposer une idée. Or, si l'idée a été jugée grotesque par Samuel, elle a aussitôt plût aux femmes.<br>« Avoye, Samuel! », couine Françoise, en sautant sur place, ses tresses africaines teintes en blond vénitien sautant dans son dos. « Ç'a va êtes l' fun! »  
>-J'ai dit non! J' va pas mettre une robe d' mariage! , réplique le brun.<br>-Pourquoi? , s'étonne Laurie.  
>-De un, j'suis déjà marié! , compte-t-il sur ses doigts. De deux, j'suis un gars! Pis d' trois, la seule parsonne qui peut porter la robe d' mariage, ç' la mariée! Ça porte malheur sinon! Pis j'ai trop attendu c' moment-là pour tenter l' yiable!<br>-C'est-tu plate, j'avais acheté une robe exprès pou' toé..., soupire Michael. Derechef, les regards des femmes et de la province se dirigent vers la ville, qui les prend avec un sourire innocent.  
>-C' t'une joke, j'espère? , s'inquiète Samuel, le teint pâlissant à vue d'œil.<br>-J'niaise pas.  
>Pour prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas, le Montréalais prend le sac, posé jusqu'ici très sagement à ses pieds, et le secoue. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les filles sautent de joie et que leur frère prend un teint cadavérique. Après plusieurs minutes, Samuel accepte, mais à contrecoeur, et enfile donc la robe de mariée -non sans avoir prévenu ses soeurs et Michael ne pas prendre de photo.<br>« Oh my God! », s'exclame Alys, sous le choc. « Samuel... »  
>-Ça t' va full ben! , ajoute Françoise, les yeux grands ouverts.<br>-On dirait une robe d' princesse, commente Laurie.  
>-Coudon, t'as-tu pris ses mensus' ou quoi? , demande Chantal à la grande ville.<br>-J'va toute vous tuer..., marmonne Samuel, qui a de nouveau croiser les bras.  
>-Tu l' feras 'près mon mariage, rigole Agathe. Pis tu peux la retirer, astheure.<br>Il l'enlève donc aussitôt.  
><em>C'est-tu drôle pareil, qu'y soit aussi ben capable d' porter une robe qu'un smoking…<em>, songe toutefois Michael, en voyant, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Samuel accompagner la Gaspésienne dans l'allée.

* * *

><p><strong>MA : **On se pose tous la question, Michael... Si vous avez de la difficulté à comprendre mes Québécois, dites-le moi et je vous traduis ce qu'ils dises!  
>Prochain thème; hamburger.<p> 


	9. Hamburger

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Langage vulgaire.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Hamburger.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred et Alan sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Alfred/États-unis | Alan/2p!États-unis. Mention de Eva/Sud des États-unis | Ethan/Vermont | Oliver/2p!Angleterre.  
><strong>MA :** J'avais envie de faire apparaître les 2p! dans ces chroniques.

* * *

><p>On le sait bien, Alfred adore les hamburgers. Cette préférence alimentaire est d'ailleurs une caractéristique propre aux Américains. Même Eva apprécies, de temps à autre, en manger un. Et bien que ce ne soit pas le premier choix d'Ethan, il avoue que ç'a bon goût.<br>Le problème, c'est qu'il existe un Jones qui déteste ça.  
>« Enlèves ça de devant ma gueule, Côtelettes de porc! », crache Alan, en poussant Alfred loin de lui. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, a essayé de faire manger, à son double végétalien, un hamburger, et ce de façon très peu discrète.<br>-Appelles-moi pas comme ça! , fait le Pays de la Liberté. Et tu pourrais essayer, au moins!  
>-À moins que ça soit un tofu burger, je vais jamais bouffer ta putain de bouffe graisseuse! , réplique le brun. J'aimerais mieux bouffer les gâteaux à la chair humaine d'Oliver que ta malbouffe de merde!<br>-Il met de la chair humaine dedans?! , s'horrifie l'autoproclamé héros.  
>-Mais t'es con par exprès ou quoi?! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on hésite à les manger?!<br>S'en suivit d'une longue et bruyante dispute portant sur les connaissances générales d'Alfred, qui, on le sait, ne vont pas très loin. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Prochain thème; monnaie.


	10. Monnaie

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Monnaie.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Matthew/Canada.  
><strong>MA :** Pour mon père... et son putain de "Découvertes"!

* * *

><p>Il existe une chose que Matthew ne veut pas qu'on découvre sur son pays.<br>Si on le découvrait, qui sait comment les gens réagiraient?  
>Non, il ne faut vraiment pas que les autres nations découvrent que sur ses pièces d'un cent ce n'est pas une feuille d'érable à sucre qui y est représentée... mais une feuille d'érable de Norvège.<br>Pas pour rien non plus qu'il a fait cesser de produire ces petites pièces une fois qu'il l'a lui-même découvert...

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Prochain thème; photo de mariage.


	11. Photo de mariage

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Mention de UsCs, de CanBec et de GasCé.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Photo de mariage.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred et Matthew sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Drew/Niagara Falls. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Agathe/Gaspésie | Jacques/Percé.  
><strong>MA :** Niagara Falls est une des destinations numéro un pour les lunes de miel, en Amérique du Nord.

* * *

><p>C'est jour de congé, pour Drew. C'est plutôt rare, par ailleurs, mais pour une fois, elle trouve ça très reposant.<br>Installée à l'ombre sur le perron jardin de son appartement, qui donne directement sur ses bien-aimées chutes, la jeune ville nord-américaine sirote un verre de limonade, tout en feuilletant un vieil album photo.  
>Toutes représentent des couples en voyage en noces. Drew a toujours aimée les mariages, à ses yeux c'est le plus beau des sacrements. D'autant plus que sa ville est l'endroit parfait pour les célébrer.<br>Elle s'arrête sur l'une des photos. Elle représente Alfred et Eva, sur le pont inférieur du bateau menant aux chutes. Avec délicatesse, elle sort la photographie de l'enveloppe plastique, pour mieux la détailler.  
>Qu'ils s'équilibrent bien! C'est la pensée qu'il lui vient toujours à l'esprit quand elle les voit ensemble. Souvent, elle entend des critiques sur ce couple si harmonieux. Personne ne peut croire qu'ils s'aiment à la folie, vu leurs caractères opposés. Mais à ses yeux, c'est justement ça qui fait leur charme.<br>Eva la Sudiste au coeur de loup et Alfred le Nordiste impulsif. Très réussi, comme ensemble.  
>Elle remet la photo en noir et blanc à sa place, puis recommence à tourner les pages. Au fil du temps, elles prennent des couleurs, les modes changent. Cette évolution la fait toujours sourire.<br>De nouveau, elle s'arrête. Sur celle-ci, c'est Matthew et Samuel. Été 2009, si ces souvenirs sont bons.  
>Celui-là aussi, c'est un beau mariage. Difficile à croire, mais véridique. Car qui aurait cru que le patriotique et impatient Samuel serait avec le doux et fantomatique Matthew?<br>Ben... côté Nouveau Monde, tout le monde. Côté Vieux Monde, quasi-personne.  
>Une autre photographie attire rapidement son regard. Jacques et Agathe. Difficile de les reconnaître, sans leurs salopettes huilées de pêcheurs. La Gaspésienne porte une jolie robe rouge clair au jabot de dentelle (ce qui met en valeur sa poitrine format ukrainien qui fait l'envie de toutes les Nord-américaines), tandis que le représentant de Percé a une chemise style safari blanche et un jean propre.<br>Un autre petit couple adorable.  
>Elle ferme son album de photos, pensive. C'est l'une des dernières photos qu'elle a prise.<br>Il serait peut-être temps de repartir à la chasse aux nouveaux mariés.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Prochain thème; piscine.


	12. Piscine

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Mention de UsCs.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Petit sous-entendu.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Piscine.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Marjorie/Floride | Jason/Miami. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis.  
><strong>MA :** J'avais le blues de l'été, alors...

* * *

><p>Marjorie, comme n'importe quel État américain, respecte profondément Alfred et Eva. Qui, sauf eux, représente aussi bien le rêve américain? À sa connaissance, personne.<br>C'est donc pour ça qu'elle leur a offert quelques jours de vacances en amoureux chez elle. C'est si rare, même pour eux, de profiter du soleil de l'État ensoleillé! Bien naturellement, ils ont acceptés. Et puis, qui refuserait d'aller en Floride? Peu de gens, ça, c'est sûr.  
>Mais en ce moment, elle regrette amèrement son idée. La raison?<br>Disons simplement que surprendre ses parents en pleine séance de câlinage dans sa piscine, comme un jeune couple durant leur voyage de noces, c'est la scène la plus gênante qui existe.  
>En toute vitesse, elle quitte sa cour bordée d'orangers en fleur, retournant à sa voiture. Là-bas, elle saisit son cellulaire et compose un numéro.<br>« Oui allo? », fait la voix de Jason, après la sonorité.  
>-Tu sais quoi? Finalement, j'aimerais bien faire du surf avec toi, cet aprèm, déclare la Floridienne, tentant de cacher son malaise. On se rejoint où?<br>-Chez moi, ça te va?  
>-Parfaitement!<br>Faire du surf avec un aussi beau garçon, ça, ça va lui enlever de la mémoire ce qu'elle vient de voir.  
>Enfin... elle l'espère.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** J'ai huit places libres pour un petit drabble, dans ce recueil. Si vous en voulez un, voici les consignes : un thème quelconque (c'est-à-dire un mot sans rapport du tout avec l'histoire) et un personnage nord-américain (ville, province, État, pays, etc.). Si vous voulez une époque précise et/ou des dialogues en anglais et/ou sans dialogue, indiquer-le aussi.  
>Prochain thème; April's Fool Day.<p> 


	13. April's Fool Day

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> UsCs.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Léger langage vulgaire.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> April's Fool Day.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis. Mention de Ethan/Vermont.  
><strong>MA :** Qui n'a jamais aimé l'épisode du April's Fool Day? Je me suis souvent demandé comment Alfred avait réagi, en voyant son costume. Et... voici ma réponse! D'ailleurs, désolé si j'ai pas mis les quelques infos qu'on a entendu dans cet épisode. Je n'ai accès qu'à la version anglaise (c'est la meilleure, selon moi!), mais je suis pas très douée dans cette langue. J'ai toujours pas compris la référence à Jack Nikelson... mais celle de la Gay Pride, oui!

* * *

><p>Alfred fixe le colis que vient de lui livrer le facteur, inquiet. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà ouvert, mais... on est le premier avril. Le jour du Poisson d'Avril. Et il a beau être peu réfléchi, il sait qu'il doit faire attention ce jour-là.<br>Il vérifie l'adresse de l'expéditeur : elle ne lui dit rien. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas faire attention. Qui sait, peut-être est-ce une farce d'Ethan... encore une fois.  
>Il se rend au salon, dévisageant toujours le colis. Une fois assis sur le divan, il reste immobile une seconde, puis le secoue, écoutant les sons que ça produit. Toujours rien de suspect.<br>Se décidant finalement à l'ouvrir, le Pays de la Liberté ne s'embarrasse pas d'y faire attention.  
>Il y trouve une lettre, posée sur un tas de papier de soie couleur crème. Il la prend, l'ouvre et la lit.<p>

« _Cher Alfred,  
><em>_Mets ce que ce colis contient et viens me rejoindre à la place publique, entre 13h00 et 16h00.  
><em>_Signé,  
><em>_Un ami à toi._ »

Bizarre. Peu de gens l'appellent par son prénom. Et il a peu d'amis. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas son genre de l'appeler ainsi, ni son écriture. D'ailleurs... cette écriture… elle lui est familière. Mais où il l'a vu, il ne s'en rappelle pas. Néanmoins, curieux, il soulève l'un des pans du papier de soie...  
>... et manque de s'étouffer, en voyant ce que c'est.<br>« Putain, mais c'est quoi cette blague à deux balles?! »  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alfred? , s'inquiète Eva, en allant le rejoindre au salon. Comme simple réponse, il lui pointe le colis. Elle y jette un coup d'oeil... et ouvre grand les yeux.<br>-Oh Seigneur..., murmure l'ancienne Confédération, en prenant dans ses mains le contenu en question pour ensuite les déposer sur la table basse. Il s'agit d'un apron noir, avec un col de chemise, une cravate noire, des manchettes et un mignon serre-tête doté d'oreilles d'ours.  
>-Je vais jamais mettre ça! On dirait que c'est tout droit sorti d'un PlayBoy! , fulmine Alfred, en croisant les bras, boudeur.<br>-Et comment tu sais que ça y ressemble? , questionne sournoisement la Sudiste, en regardant du coin de l'oeil son mari. Celui-ci déglutit, puis secoue la tête.  
>-C'est pas ça la question! Le truc, c'est que la personne qui m'a envoyé ça veut me le faire porter en public!<br>-Bah... Ça serait une jolie vision, mine de rien..., commente Evangeline, très sincère.  
>-Tu m'aides pas, Dixie.<br>-Je sais, mais c'est vrai! Ça t'irait bien.  
>-T'a fini de rire de moi?<br>-Oui. Tu vas le porter?  
>-Jamais! Plutôt crever!<br>Au même moment, il entend un bruit de froissement. Il regarde en la direction de Evangeline, qui tient quelque chose d'autre dans les mains. Elle cligne sans arrêt des yeux, le visage neutre. Et la connaissant, il sait que ça veut dire qu'elle est franchement troublée.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demande l'Américain. Elle cesse de cligner des paupières, pour le regarder.<br>-Euh... Désolé chéri, mais tu risques de devoir le faire quand même.  
>-Bah pourquoi?<br>-Regarde, indique-t-elle, en lui tendant ce qu'elle a en main. Il la prend, perplexe. De nouveau, il manque de s'étouffer, en voyant qu'il s'agit d'une photo de lui en train de dormir dans un vieux sweat-shirt brun dont la capuche est dotée de petites oreilles d'ours.  
>-Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça?! , couine-t-il, horrifié.<br>-Et regarde l'arrière, souffle-t-elle, retenant difficilement un petit rire moqueur. Il s'exécute, pour y lire ceci :

« _P.-S : Si tu ne le fais pas, je montre cette photo très embarrassante de toi à tout le monde._ »

« Eh bien, au moins maintenant, j'ai une excuse pour t'appeler mon petit ours... », rigole Evangeline, en allant serrer le bras de la nation américaine entre les siens, cajoleuse.  
><em>Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, je lui défonce la gueule...<em>, grommelle Alfred en pensée, ignorant pour une rare fois les petites marques de tendresse de la Sudiste.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Prochain thème; décoration de Noël.


	14. Décoration de Noël

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Sacres.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Décoration de Noël.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Samuel/Québec | Michael/Montréal | Alys/Ville de Québec | Françoise/Laval. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
><strong>MA :** En allant au Quincy's Market de Boston (Massachusetts), je suis allé faire un tour dans un magasin de décorations de Noël (traduction; ma grand-mère m'y a traîné de force). Et j'ai vu une section dédiée aux mariages gays. Ça m'a aussitôt fait penser à Samuel et Matthew.

* * *

><p>Installer le sapin de Noël, c'est tout un art. Selon Samuel, en tout cas. Mais bon, tout ce qui a trait à la maison, autant du côté rénovations que du côté entretien, est vu comme un art. D'autant plus que celui-là, il faut le faire en famille.<br>Du coup, quand est venu le temps de mettre le sapin, Samuel n'a pas hésité à inviter Michael, Alys et Françoise à venir l'installer.  
>Sauf que cette fois-ci, la plus ancienne des provinces canadiennes aurait dû s'abstenir de le faire.<br>Car en ouvrant une des boîtes contenant les décorations de Noël, le Québécois est tombé sur une décoration tout à fait étrange.  
>« Tabernak qui est con! », s'écrie-t-il, fou de rage.<br>-Quessé qui a, Samuel? , demande Alys, en cessant de mettre des guirlandes de lumières sur les branches du conifère.  
>-Tchecke c' que l' beau-frère m'a donné! Câlisse, 'est dont ben épais!<br>Restant de glace face aux jurons d'église, comme elle le fait depuis près de cinq décennies, la Vieille Capitale s'approche, tout comme Françoise et Michael.  
>Et en voyant le cadeau en question, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire.<br>Il s'agit d'une décoration de Noël représentant deux hommes en complets de noces qui se tiennent la main et qui sourient.  
>« Oh, une 'tit carte! », fait Michael, en prenant dans une main la carte en question, qui se trouvait sous la décoration. « "<em>Merry Xmas, brother-in-law! Signed, Alfred F. Jones<em>" », lit-il, en retenant de peine et de misère un ricanement amusé -ce que ses soeurs ne font pas.  
>-Au moins, 'a pensé à toé, grand frère, fait remarquer Françoise, en repoussant l'une de ses tresses qui tombent sur son visage.<br>-Ta yeule..., grommelle Samuel entre ses dents, furieux.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que mes Québécois disent, dites-le moi et je vous traduis tout ça!  
>Prochain thème; douanes.<p> 


	15. Douanes

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Langage plus ou moins vulgaire.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Douanes.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Dialogues en anglais.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> James est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> James/2p!Canada | Maurice/2p!Québec.  
><strong>MA :** Quand je suis allé à Boston (Massachusetts), on a attendu près d'une heure aux douanes parce que quatre élèves du groupe avaient des Visas plutôt que des passeports. Or, des Visas, c'est l'enfer!  
><strong>P.-S : <strong>À Kaede-Alys. Sache que le tien sera le dernier de la série. Je sais, c'est très loin. Mais ton thème correspond mieux à une fin de série qu'à une mi-série.

* * *

><p>« Shup up, you 'derstand, Maurice? », siffle James, en évitant de regarder le châtain assis à côté dans la voiture.<br>-Yes! I understand! , approuve celui-ci, en hochant vivement la tête, mais en jouant avec nervosité avec la croix de son chapelet.  
>-You talk one word, and I'll kill you, continue le bagarreur, en fusillant du coin de l'oeil et par-dessus ses traditionnelles lunettes de soleil le Québécois, qui hoche de nouveau la tête, terrifié.<br>-You kill me, and you don't go in Heaven...  
>-<em>Ferme-là, putain de catho' à la con! <em>, coupe-t-il sèchement en français, déjà exaspéré par le propos religieux que Maurice a réussi à glisser dans la conversation. _T'as qu'à me laisser parler au douanier, ce n'est pas compliqué! Toi, t'a juste à fermer ta grande gueule et on pourra passer les lignes!  
><em>_-_But…  
><em>-<em>Shut the fuck up!  
>Un silence s'installe aussitôt. James soupire, se demandant encore et pourquoi il avait décidé d'emmener Maurice avec lui pour un simple aller-retour aux États-unis.<br>Il espérait néanmoins que, malgré son incapacité à mentir, celui-ci réussisse à garder le silence au sujet du fusil de chasse dans le coffre arrière de la voiture qu'il avait oublié d'enlever avant de partir.  
>Et connaissant Maurice... la réponse serait sûrement non.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Eh oui, j'ai crée le 2p! d'un de mes OCs! J'en suis tellement fière! (Silence). Mais tout le monde s'en fout, j'crois... D'ailleurs, si jamais j'ai fait des fautes en anglais, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me dire où. Je suis une vraie cruche, dans cette langue, mais j'adore l'écrire. Je suis paradoxale, parfois...  
>Prochain thème; iniation.<p> 


	16. Initiation

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Initiation.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Tristan/Harvard.  
><strong>MA :** L'histoire de la statue de John Harvard est plus ou moins vraie. Toutefois, je dois exliquer la pensée de Tristan. En fait, la statue de John Harvard (le fondateur de l'université) ne représente pas John Harvard, mais plutôt un étudiant qui, faute de portraits de l'homme, a servi de modèle. Et j'imaginais parfaitement Tristan être ce jeune homme anonyme. Quand au groupe... bah c'est le mien. La mamie c'est la mienne, les enfants et le père c'est mon prof de théâtre avec ses mômes et les adultes des parents accompagneurs.

* * *

><p>Comme chaque soir, Tristan passe devant la statue de John Harvard. C'est un rituel pour lui. Il détaille la statue, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en être fier. Après tout, quel pays peut même se targuer d'avoir été choisi pour remplacer le fondateur d'une université aussi prestigieuse que Harvard?<br>Il aime la voir, le soir. Il se trouve toujours plus impressionnant lorsque la nuit étend son châle noir dans le ciel.  
>Et comme à l'habitude, il trouve, agglutiné comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel, des dizaines de jeunes étudiants. Parmi eux, il y a aussi quelques adultes, dont une grand-mère. Il y a également un très jeune enfant d'environ deux ans, que le père tient dans ses bras, et deux garçons d'âge primaire. En écoutant la guide, la ville étudiante réalise qu'ils sont Français.<br>Ayant étudié le français, Tristan se permet d'écouter la guide expliquer à son groupe ce qu'est la statue.  
>Et quand il voit les jeunes s'approcher de la statue et passer la main sur le bout du pied, il retient difficilement un rire. La vieille dame à côté de lui le regarde, surprise, mais ne dit rien.<br>« _Oh, en passant!_ », s'exclame subitement la guide, quand tous sont allé quémander de la chance dans les études à la statue. « _Il y a un autre détail sur l'initiation que j'ai oublié de vous dire!_ »  
>-<em>Lequel?<em> , demande un des adolescents. Tristan se mord l'intérieur de la joue, mais ceci étant trop douloureux, il va presque aussitôt aller se mordre le bord de la lèvre inférieure.  
>-<em>Les premières années d'université doivent aussi faire pipi sur le pied de la statue.<br>_Une forte vague d'exclamations de dégoût éclate dans la foule estudiantine.  
>Et tandis que les touristes s'éloignent pour aller à la Bibliothèque d'Harvard, Tristan se permet enfin d'éclater de rire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA : **J'ai humanisé une université! C'est trop cool, hein? (grillons). Dites-le moi si mes exploits, vous vous en battez les steaks, hein...  
>Prochain thème; messe.<p> 


	17. Messe

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Mention de UsCs.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Messe.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis | Sam/Washington D.C | Maria/Maryland.  
><strong>MA :** Au Nouveau monde, la religion a toujours eu une place très importante. Néanmoins, en Amérique du Nord, ce sont les USA qui pratiquent le plus ('compte pas le Mexique, parce que ça m'intéresse pas et que je m'en fous). Ma preuve? Leur devise est "En Dieu nous croyons", et quand je suis allé à Salem, j'ai vu que devant la mairie, il y avait une grande pierre sur lequel était écrit les dix commandements de Dieu. Si c'est pas être religieux... je sais pas ce que c'est. En plus, on était dimanche et je vous jure, y'avait un tas de monde qui entraient dans l'église, un peu plus loin sur la rue!

* * *

><p>Alfred écoute distraitement les paroles du révérend, ayant déjà hâte de retourner chez lui pour dîner. Ça doit faire au moins cinq siècles qu'il se tape des messes à n'en plus finir, mais il se sent incapable de ne pas y aller. Un truc de nation, peut-être bien.<br>Il regarde autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un dans le même état que lui. Il y a des enfants et quelques adolescents qui ne tiennent plus en place, des adultes presque tous sur le point de s'endormir, mais la plupart écoutent attentivement le révérend. Evangeline est l'une d'elle.  
>En regardant sa capitale, il s'aperçoit que Sam des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il grogne, malgré tout. Ça, c'est franchement irrespectueux.<br>À côté de ce dernier, Maria ne cesse de tourner une de ses mèches roux sombres autour d'un de ses doigts, remuant l'un de ses pieds. Visiblement, elle est en manque d'action, vu la vitesse à laquelle le pied secoue l'air.  
>« Maria, calmes-toi. », murmure-t-il, en la regardant.<br>-Ça finit quand? Je m'ennuies! , réplique la Néo-Anglaise.  
>-Bientôt... 'Fin, je crois...<br>-T'es méga rassurant, papa. À la place, demande à maman ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire pour dîner.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Prochain thème; taureau.


	18. Taureau

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Taureau.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Antonio est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Andy/New York | Antonio/Espagne.  
><strong>MA :** Je publies avec un peu de retard, mais j'avais un MP à envoyer à ma grande sœur d'âme, Alazaïs. Sinon, pour ce drabbles, tout est dans le texte.

* * *

><p>« Et ça, c'est le Taureau d'Or! », s'exclame Andy, tout heureux, en désignant l'énorme statue trônant au centre d'une rue fortement achalandée. Antonio écarquille les yeux, devant l'extrême réalisme de la statue. Il pourrait presque croire que le bovidé est vivant et qu'il lui foncerait dessus pour l'encorner.<br>Il remarque ensuite la très longue file d'attente, qui s'étend jusqu'à la rue voisine.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? », demande-t-il, un peu perdu.<br>-Oh, ils vont demander la fortune au Taureau d'Or, répond le New-yorkais, tout sourire.  
>-Et comment ils font ça?<br>-Facile. Ils lui touchent les couilles.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant... mais ça explique pourquoi il y a autant de super-riches aux USA.  
>Prochain thème; hockey.<p> 


	19. Hockey

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Hockey.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Matthew, Berwald et James sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Matthew/Canada. Mention de Berwald/Suède | James/2p!Canada.  
><strong>MA :** Désolé du retard! J'étais sûre qu'on était samedi (et donc, dimanche pour vous)... Sinon, pour ce drabbles-ci... Dans le journal, une fois, j'ai lu que les équipes suédoises sont meilleures au hockey mineur que celles canadiennes.

* * *

><p>On le sait tous, le hockey, c'est le sujet dans lequel Matthew est le plus sérieux. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr, mais avec lui, le hockey, c'est vital. Même chose pour le reste de sa famille.<br>Du coup, on peut comprendre que si on compare ses équipes à celles américaines, nordiques ou russes, le doux Canadien risque de devenir aussi violent que James face à des braconniers.  
>Malheureusement, même le Pays de l'Érable doit s'avouer que côté mineur, ce sont celles de Berwald les meilleures.<br>Mais il voudrait mourir plutôt que de le dire à voix haute.

* * *

><p><strong>MA : **Ah, le hockey et les Canadiens... Une belle histoire d'amour... que je comprends toujours pas.  
>Prochain thème; neige.<p> 


	20. Neige

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> CanBec.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Sacres.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Neige.  
><strong>Contrainte :<strong> Aucune.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec.  
><strong>MA :** Encore désolé! Là, c'est juste parce que j'ai pas vu l'heure. Être chez ma grand-mère pendant la semaine de relâche, ça trouble mon horaire. En tout cas... Cette année, au Québec du moins, la neige est tombée dans les environs du quinze novembre. Et ç'a pas fait plaisir à beaucoup de monde... en fait, seulement aux skieurs. Et même là, je suis pas sûre.

* * *

><p>« Câlisse! »<br>En entendant ce juron très peu catholique, n'importe qui se serait demandé qui l'avait poussé et pourquoi. Néanmoins, Matthew ne réagit pas, habitué à les entendre venant de la part du Québécois.  
>« Matthew, viens voir ça! Y'a d' la marde blanche dehors! »<br>-Quoi?! , s'écrie le pays nord-américain, en se précipitant vers le salon où se trouve Samuel. Comment ça, de la neige? On n'est en mi-novembre, c'est impossible!  
>-Tchecke par toé-même! , indique la Belle Province, en se déplaçant sur le côté pour laisser la place au blond. Celui-ci s'y rend, n'y croyant absolument pas.<br>Il est toutefois obligé d'avouer que son mari a raison. Une bonne couche de neige, blanche comme les ailes d'un ange, recouvre tout. Sol, arbres, maisons... et voitures.  
>« J' le savais ben qui 'fallait monter l'Tempo d' bonne heure, c'tte année! L' 'té indien, ça trompe parsonne! »<br>-_Shup up with your Tempo, Samuel..., _grommelle le Canadien, déjà épuisé à la pensée du trafic hivernal, des matinées de pelletage, du froid, du verglas et autres joyeusetés de l'hiver canadien.

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Prochain thème; coup de soleil (ça fait changement, en tout cas...).


End file.
